


Courting the Champion

by TheElusiveDabbler (I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins)



Series: Shields of Honour [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/TheElusiveDabbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline Vallen tries to court the Champion of Kirkwall. Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting the Champion

His body was covered in sweat as he trained with Knight-Captain Cullen in the Gallow's courtyard. Dripping down his face, it stung his eyes and matted his hair. Mother was livid he was joining the Templar order and he was sure his siblings would be too, if they found out. But they were far away from Kirkwall now, off with the mysterious Grey Wardens doing whatever it was that Wardens did. Deep Road things, probably. Things involving Darkspawn. Tobias shivered. Damned things gave him the creeps.

"'scuse me. Is their a Ser Tobias Hawke?" A man in plainclothes stood near the gate. Hawke and Cullen exchanged a glance.

"Yes, I am Hawke. What do you need?" He took off his helm and wiped the sweat from his brow.

The man thrust a small box at him. "Package. Consider it delivered."

Cullen thumped him on the back and laughed. "Someone sweet on you, Hawke?"

Tobias shrugged. Not that he knew of. He opened the package carefully to reveal a - a something. A very lovely something, to someone, he was sure. A simple piece of copper with, was that marigolds? Yes, copper marigolds. Lovely. Just what he always wanted.

Cullen chortled some more. "Is there a note that says who it's from?" he asked, pulling the packaging to the side.

Tobias shook his head. "Come on, lets train. I'll just leave this... over here, for now. I'm sure its meaning will become clear to me, eventually."

~*~*~

Tobias grinned and set the box of copper whatever it was on his entryway table. "I'm home, Mother dearest. Come kiss your son hello," he called out.

Leandra Hawke leaned in and kissed her son's cheek, an odd expression on her face. "I- received the strangest thing today, Toby."

Tobias laughed and handed Bodhan his cloak. "You, too? It must be Kirkwall's National Day of Strange Gift Giving."

"I received three goats and a sheaf of wheat today, Toby. Three goats! What in the Maker's name am I going to do with three goats in Hightown?" Leandra asked, hands in the air.

Hawke leaned over and kissed his mother's head. "I'm sure my clever mother will think of something," he said with a laugh.

Leandra smiled up at her son. "Oh I have, they're in your room, my son. I'm sure they haven't eaten too many of your fine things," she replied, winking.

"You're no mother, you're a demon in disguise," Tobias joked.

Leandra chuckled and shook her head. "You do know what this means, Toby? You're being courted, though it is a rather old dowry tradition," she said and frowned thoughtfully.

Bodhan entered the room and cleared his throat once. "Guard Captain Aveline Vallen, here to see you," he said.

Tobias nodded. "Send her in then, Bodhan."

Bodhan shook his head. "No Messere, she is here for your mother, I'm afraid."

Leandra sighed and fanned her face. "What trouble did you get into, now?"

Tobias just shrugged. This whole day had confused him, why should this be any different? In a few moments Aveline strolled in, wearing nothing but a simple tunic and leggings. Hawke's jaw dropped. He had never seen her in anything but armor. The leggings wrapped around firm, strong legs. Her breasts pressed gently against the fabric of her tunic and he could see the muscles in her arms and shoulders. She was all firm muscle with no soft curves but Tobias liked it. He had found himself looking at her often when they were all at the Hanged Man together. Her jaw was squared and delicate freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her ginger hair shone in the dim candlelight.

Hawke shook himself out his thoughts. No point in thinking about a girl who had no interest in him. "So, what business do you have with my Mother, Guard-Captain? You know, I don't think I've ever seen you out of armor."

Aveline froze, staring at Hawke as if she had never seen him before. She blushed and Tobias felt like this day was just getting stranger by the moment. "Hawke, you're, uh, here. So you are. I didn't think, that is I came here to..."

Suddenly, Leandra burst out laughing. "Was it you, my dear? The three goats?"

Aveline blushed deeper and turned abruptly to leave.  _Three goats? What, the courtin- Oh._

Tobias reached out and grabbed Aveline by the arm. "So, it was you, then? Did you send the marigolds, too?"

Aveline nodded. "Metal is strong; copper ages well; flowers are soft. I thought it was clear."

Tobias smiled. "Yes, clear as pudding. Might have been clearer had there been a note but I'm not picky about details."

Aveline blushed again. "Stupid. I've just made a mess of things."

Tobias grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I don't think you made a mess of anything. I'm just wondering what took you so long to get here."

 


End file.
